Salamander's Fall into Undeath
by Viralpsycho00
Summary: Complications occur during the manipulated S Class Trials at Tenrou Island between Fairy Tail and Crypt Warder. It ends up in Natsu's death and Natsu's corpse won't be buried anytime soon, not by a long shot. Natsu X Harem. Slight Crossover in later chapters with several elements from other franchises. Numerous OCs are involved. AU.
1. Death of the Salamander

Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs and my ideas. Reviews, suggestions and critiques are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.

C1. Death of the Salamander

At Tenrou Island's Dual S Rank Trials between Fairy Tail and Crypt Warder, Grimoire Heart launched an attack on Fairy Tail totally avoiding Crypt Warder for the sake of neutrality, and as Grimoire Heart's members battled Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, Zeref also appeared and murdered Zancrow of Grimoire Heart and attacked Elfman and Evergreen who are saved by a scarfless Natsu's arrival at their location but Natsu gets hit by Zeref's Death Magic

As Zeref's Death Magic strikes true, Natsu's pale corpse drops limply on the ground as Happy, Elfman, Evergreen and Zeref stares in horror in sight of Natsu's death and at the moment of their horror, a chilling presence made itself known

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" a red armored male laughed as he looked onto the scene from a safe distance before saying "This is an incredible chance! Now seize the Salamander's corpse and soul and avoid Zeref at all cost!"

Several males, all bearing a tattoo of a coffin with a skull within a circle of bones with different colors appeared beside him before charging through the dead trees

One figure landed in front of Natsu's corpse and Re-quipped into a green plain looking armor with a large shield instantly holding his shield in a defensive position against Zeref

The second figure appeared behind Happy wearing a black cloak and with a skeletal staff bashed him square on the head making him see stars before he collapse and get tossed away

The third figure leaped and grasped Natsu's soul before linking it with his corpse with his magic

Then the first figure muttered something while his duplicate appears behind Elfman and Evergreen

"Now let's flee from this island!" the figure in red armor said before running from the battlefield

As soon as he said that the three figures immediately fled towards his direction with haste while one of the figures carry Natsu's lifeless soul bound corpse

The four mages joined up with several other figures before stopping at the wreckage of their ship

"Now ain't this a bother, eh Nezozo" one of the figures said looking at their sunken ship

"Meh, it definitely is, and it's also Salamander's fault too" Nezozo says before sitting on the groundbefore continuing "Come on Dulloho, use your magic to repair the ship!"

" Alri-" Dulloho said before the male in red armor interjected " Now-now we don't need a mass genocide occurring anytime soon now, do we?""

"What do you mean, Sepulcho?" One of the female mages wearing a two piece swimsuit said before hearing him chuckle and shake his head

"I sensed a formidable creature heading toward this island, and we certainly won't waste our time with Fairy Tail's and Grimoire Heart's business together"

"Meh, at that case let's hightail it outta here with Portal Boy's portals now, 'cause I feel like I'm getting fried in this island's heat" Nezozo said with his pale skin cracking slightly illustrating his point

"It's going to take a while to create one with this barrier in place but it's not impossible" the Portal Boy said lightly irked by his comment before casting the spell which will take half an hour to twenty minutes

"In that case! Art of Necromancy-Summon: Skeleton!" Nezozo exclaims as multiple runes appear beneath him before a horde of skeletons crawled out of the ground

"Now, cut off that odd rock formation and bring me some tropical fruits pronto!" the skeletons saluted him before running off with their task

"Oh, now it's time to relax and enjoy the scenery" Nezozo continued before Dulloho made several fold up chairs appear next to him while the dark armored figure take a fold up chair and placed it near Sepulcho who sat down immediately, then the dark armored figure walked away

"Now, Posseilo start modifying Natsu's soul so that he will be subservient to our guild in the future" Sepulcho says while sitting on his fold up chair

"By the way…. What is the formidable beast you talked about before?" Dulloho said with stars in his eyes and drool out of his mouth

"Judging by the large black dragon with some sort of blue tattoo, I'm guessing that it is Acnologia-" As Sepulcho said Acnologia, Dulloho instantly perked up and yelled "REALLY?! OH BOY WHERE IS HE?! I'M SO GONNA DECAPITATE THAT BLACK HEAD OF HIS!"

In a split second Sepulcho unsheathed his darkonium katana and pointed it towards Dulloho's face while shouting "If you proceed with your own words , I will execute you where you stand!"

Dulloho paled and sweated before saying "Uhhhhh….. Nevermind, I rather stay alive, thank you very much!" very quickly before sobbing in misery at his lost chance at getting an extremely old dragon's head

At his outburst Nezozo blinked while Posseilo grinned as Natsu's soul starts to chain itself to his fingertips at the same time

"Uh….why are you grinning soul boy? Marcia asks as she looked at him questioningly with Shirasa wondering the same

"Heh! I just finished linking his soul with mine meaning that he is under my control!"

"So he is your subordinate, right?"

"Meh, more like my servant, slave, weapon or tool"

"What do you mean?"

"He will retain his memories and magic but if I will it so, he will be unable to defy me"

"And why should you do that?"

"There isn't much more irony than Zeref's brot-Err….. victim lives his undeath as a weapon ain't it" Posseilo quickly corrected seeing Sepulcho's cold gaze in his direction

"I have no idea what you just said"

"Nor should you "

At that moment Rigormoure returned with an abundance of tropical fruits and a fan in his hand which he immediately used to fan Sepulcho

"I really envy you know that, Sepulcho" says Nezozo as he looked at him before continuing "Having someone like Rigormoure at your side, loyal like a dog that stays loyal no matter how many times you mistreat it"

"Heh, just make sure your jealousy doesn't give you the gall to betray me" Sepulcho says smirking as Rigormoure Re-quipped an Executor's Axe in his free hand while he holds a fan in his other hand

"Eh….heh..heh,,heh…. That day won't come, I assure Sepulcho-sama!" Nezozo says quickly, feeling the blood rush from his face as he stared at the menacing axe said dog is holding

Skolo and Vanus chuckles darkly as they watch the scene unfold in front of them with Vanus whispering to his friend "Is Cracked Pale Skins gonna suffer or not eh, Shadow Face"

"Ngeh, I don't know but I am so looking forward to watch it happen, Bonehead" Skolo answered back while rubbing his hands together with glee before gaping as they see Natsu's skin turn pale as if he is a ghost and his hair turn white "Uhhhh…Posseilo, is that supposed to happen?" they asked in unison

"…Y-y-y-yes….. It is what was supposed to happen!" Posseilo corrected with uncertainty before he thought to himself 'Huh, I wonder if his hair and skin changed color by semi turning him into an undead by an impure source or he is it the fact he isn't completely wiped out by Zeref…,meh. It doesn't matter much, not at all'

"Hey, Dulloho….You got a quill and a parchment of paper? Sepulcho said with a smirk on his face

"Yes, Sepulcho-san, I do. But why?" Dulloho says before creating a quill and a parchment of paper out of nothingness and handing them to him

"I am going to write something from the bottom of my heart to Fairy Tail" He answered with a grin as he wrote on the parchment

Marcia then frowned as she sees Sepulcho smirk as he finished writing, she then walked over to him and grabbed the parchment before reading it out loud

"To: Fairy Tail

Hey Short Old Perverted Guild Master, I am sure we overstayed our welcome when Grimoire Heart and Zeref arrived, so we are going to leave now. NEWSFLASH, your Fire Dragon Slayer is dead, killed by Zeref. You can ask the Unmanly Elf and the Titanian Imposter for the details. We are going to keep his corpse if you are wondering why you can't find it. So don't try to bury him or something like that. And if you want the corpse back, come find us if you can. Even if you are unable to locate us, we will show ourselves to Fairy Tail in the future, a very far future. P.S-The next time you see your precious Dragon Slayer, things will be different. Wait! It already is, because he's DEAD, HAH!

From: Sepulcho (Oh, I so wish I could've seen your sad miserable faces when you find out Natsu Dragneel is dead, I estimate that there will be multiple heartbroken faces, sad faces, horrified, sad, and shocked faces in your future expressions! Feel free to direct your rage towards us in the future)"

Marcia just stared blankly before Sepulcho took a bow that Dulloho created then he aimed it at nowhere before launching it

"Do you really think that it will reach Fairy Tail and not anything else?" Shirasa says confused as she witnessed him shooting it into the island's center

"Meh, I couldn't care less if it hit Hades's testicle or Acnologia's eye!" Sepulcho spat out before he heard Xdimoxu talk

"Well…. I have some bad news and even worse news." Xdimoxu said making Sepulcho stare blankly before saying" Tell me the bad news first than you can tell me the worse news"

"For starters the portal to our guild is sealed off by someone meaning that we need to build a ship to reach our guild outpost in Fiore"

"And the worse news?"

"We have to build it fast before Acnologia decides to blow up this island"

"Oh well, there's worse things that can happen so let's get started!" Sepulcho yelled before his eyes shone with malice "Wait a minute, why should we build a ship if Headhunter can just create one himself" Sepulcho said before looking at Xdimoxu with a wicked look

"Are you trying to get us all killed, Xdimoxu?" Sepulcho muttered as he unsheathed his darkonium blade and pointed it towards him

"N-no, I'm just saying that as one of our options available to us"

"For a second there, I thought that you were a traitor. And you know what happens to traitors!"

Xdimoxu paled before stuttering out "Y-yes, I-I-I do my lord"

"Good, unless you want to join those I've executed"

"Yes, Sepulcho-sama!" Xdimoxu shouted in fear as before he regained his composure

Fifteen minutes later…..

"Of all things that you could've created, why did you have to create a stupidly long canoe?!" Nezozo shouted loudly as he continues to row it in the back row

"WHAT? It seemed like the best idea at the time" Dulloho shouted back

"I'll show you what's a good idea at the time" he yelled before standing up and trying to bash Dulloho with his staff

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN OUR BALANCE!" Cofgrigo shouted hysterically as the canoe wobbles back and forth before sending them into the water

"Ugh, you boys are the worst, can't you stop making a fuss for at least an hour?!" Marcia shouted

"Only if he starts first!" Nerozo shouted making Dulloho scowl and bite Nezozo's hand

"OW! YOU SEE THAT?! HE BIT ME! HE SERIOUSLY BIT ME!" screamed out Nezozo while flailing wildly causing water to splash over the Loyalist mages

Marcia, Shirasa, Bansiara, and Goulia spat water out of their mouths as they tried to dry themselves on the upside down canoe, while Cofgrigo shouted "Oh come on, I already have my bandages soaked a while ago and I don't need it happening again!" before wrapping both boys to each other and throwing them both into the air

"Alright, in a count of three we start pushing the canoe back up. ONE, TWO AND A THREE!" Sepulcho shouted before they pushed it in unison making it move upright once more

As that happens Dulloho and Nezozo screams as they start falling to the briny deep, Cofgrigo then caught them with his bandages before tossing them onto the canoe

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Tenrou in the distance making Vanus and Skolo to shout "TENROU ISLAND, IT'S GONE?!" before Nerozo panicked and yelled out "WE TELEPORTED OURSELVES AWAY FROM TENROU?! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?! ARE WE S-" Xdimoxu punched him in the face before saying "This is not teleportation you Necrotic Dumbass!"

"If I had to make a guess, I think Acnologia attacked the island, somehow activating some weird self defense spell, that made it vanish for around seven years and freezes time for it's inhabitants" Dulloho said normally making Jakjo who is quietly listening to the conversation say" YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE?!"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU HALF BAKED PUMPKIN BOY!" Dulloho rebuked making him answer angrily "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU JERK!" "NEVER!"

Jakjo spat out a pumpkin seed that quickly grew larger and attach itself at Dulloho's face, making him shout and attempt to pull said pumpkin from his face

"[Muffled screaming] [AHHH! I CAN'T SEE! GET THIS THING OFFA MEEE!]'

"Hell no, at least until you take your insult back you jerk!" Jakjo sneered before tightening the pumpkin's grip on his face

Dulloho screamed like a little girl as he feel the pumpkin crushing the life outta him before he panicked and flail around the canoe like an idiot, finally managing to smash it on the canoe making Jakjo scowl and strangle him with pumpkin vines knocking him out easily

"W-well, remind me not to get on his bad side" Cofgrigo whispered to a shocked Marcia and surprised Shirasa who just stared at Jakjo

Several hours later the disgruntled group managed to reach their guild outpost which is somewhat close to the coast only to see a groups of skeletons thrashing and assaulting multiple Falce and Loyalist mages in large numbers.


	2. Executed Dissenters

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs and Ideas. Reviews and critiques are welcome but flames are to be extinguished. This chapter is probably graphic for some people so deal with it.**

* * *

C.2 Executed Dissenters

Natsu's Pov

"The l–light…W-why is the light at the end of the tunnel getting even further away…"

Suddenly the void of darkness get's filled with moving images of my past, even my experience at Tenrou Island during the S class Trials before Zeref killed me

"Sorry Natsu. A man must follow his orders against his friend" I stared at the image in shock as I saw Evergreen smiling and Happy saying "You didn't always give me fish…" before Elfman threw me at Zeref's attack before fleeing from the scene with the other two

"O-orders? That means my nakama ordered…No…NO!" Tears started to come out of my eyes as I realized what he meant before sobbing loudly

"No one convinced him otherwise...That means everyone agreed on this. WHY!? Is it because of me fighting Gray all the time, me sneaking into Luce's place? Or was it because I kept doing my own thing and recklessly go off and endanger myself and the others? Maybe I caused too much destruction and made the guild even poorer?" I searched my brain for answers only for me to realize that they had a lot of valid reasons of getting rid of me

Ethereal chains soon appeared and chained my entire body and pierced my heart as my skin turned into a sickly pale color and my pink hair slowly turning white with my eyes turning bright necrotic green

"They wanted me gone…So I...F-fairy Tail…I-I!" As blood start to come out of my eyes in large amounts, I screamed out into the darkness as the chains pulled me away

"I don't need them…Not anymore…The people who I trusted as friends and family…Our time together in Fairy Tail…It means nothing to them!" I started to laugh hysterically as I realized that I am alone in the world again, betrayed by those I trusted as my closest companions and abandoned by my parent

"Igneel you bastard…Gray you stripper…Erza you traitor of a knight…Lucy you traitorous bitch…Makarov you wrinkly midget…Cana you bikini wearing bimbo…Happy you ungrateful excuse of a son…Elfman you dumb brute…Gajeel you iron punk…" I continued to mutter the names of my old nakama before insulting them with me adding more venom as I say the names of Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Elfman, Happy, Makarov and Lisanna

"All alone again…Igneel when I find you, you'll regret abandoning me and I'll show you the real meaning of the term Fire Dragon Slayer…And Zeref…Thank you for opening my eyes and giving me freedom from Fairy Tail alongside Grimoire Heart" I chuckled quietly as I praised those that set the events in motion before seeing the silhouette of a large dragon with dark, red scales and it's lower body being beige in color faded away into the distance and a single name etched in the darkness with blood 'E.N.D' and darkness filled my vision once more

At the Land of the Living

"Hey, Salamander you dead yet?" A male voice spoke out in the darkness before continuing

"If you're alive, just open your eyes slowly"

I slowly opened my eyes to see who was talking to me and then I saw an odd creature. A baby skeletal dragon with what seems to be a black ribbon around it's neck looking at me curiously before I got up and looked at my surroundings

The sight that greeted me was a small stone chamber with me sitting on a pedestal with blood stains everywhere especially on the walls and all over the floor leading to the outside and four torches at the edges of the room lit with green flames and a ritual knife stabbing my stomach with a complicated rune laid out around me before my nose gets assaulted by the strong scent of blood and the sounds of battle echoing throughout the room

"W-where am I?" I muttered weakly as I saw my hands, white and pale like a ghost before I touched my now white and pale hair before smiling as I saw my right shoulder lacking my old guild mark

"You sir, are currently at the Falce's ritual chamber located in Crypt Warder's guild building at Enca" the creature answered before walking to the doorway with a smile

'So those guys dragged my corpse all the way over here, I suppose I should thank them, It sure beats being buried by those damned Fairies' I thought before seeing a knife stabbing me in the gut making me panic slightly as I quickly grabbed the handle of the knife

"I have three more questions for you. First, who the hell are you? Second, did you stab me with this knife? Third, what did YOU BASTARDS DID TO ME UNTIL BLOOD STAINS COVER THIS WHOLE ROOM LIKE A MURDER JUST OCCURRED HERE?!" I asked with anger at the last question while pulling a ritual knife out of my stomach with a pained grunt

"First, my name is Fluffy. Second, No, I did not stab you, Dulloho did. Third, You better ask Dulloho's group for tha-YIKES!" I quickly glared at him as I heard his second answer and I immediately threw the knife at him before he ran out the doorway with his footsteps quickly disappearing and the knife clatter uselessly on the floor

I then stumbled out of the doorway seeing a long hallway with pools of blood everywhere and the screams of death echoing around the hallway before I threw up as I saw severed head and barely recognizable limbs litter the hallways with a familiar voice laughing loudly before a scream rang out

'What the fuck is going around here?' I thought as I cleaned my mouth and avoid the bodies while I trudge through the blood with a nauseous feeling and a feeling of dread linger around me

"Dulloho, you-"As I exit the long bloody hallway and reach a large inner sanctum with dozens of stairs and pathways around it and the gothic-religious ornaments that dot the inner sanctum, making it look like a huge mausoleum with dozens of chambers and numerous other objects that decorate it.

Natsu stopped abruptly as he saw a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky brown-colored hair, wearing a black waistcoat, which is left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest that is riddled with arrows and blade wounds and baggy black jeans that are modified for ease of movement with a black tattoo of a coffin with a skull within a circle of bones located on his right hand get surrounded by four cloaked figures with one wielding a long bow while the other three wield swords and daggers

"It's time for the Headhunter to die!" one of the figures yelled out before slashing at Dulloho with a poisoned blade

"Nah! I ain't going to die today gents but you four will!" Dulloho countered as he threw a cleaver at the figure's head, decapitating him before grabbing his head and blade before delivering a roundhouse kick at another attacker with one of the figures blocking the attack only for Dulloho to smile as he hold his comrade's head

"Poison Touch: Rot!" Dulloho then cleaved the figure's arm whose flesh immediately rots with the remaining figures start using teamwork to counter him

"Dash Multiplication: Triple Cross!" The figure dashed around Dulloho quickly forcing him to parry the blade as his friend shot thorn arrows several at the Headhunter with the arrows striking true as Dulloho blocks the slash with his cleaver

"We got him! Secret Art: Thorn Detonation!" the longbowmen shouted as the thorns detonated a green haze filled the area, much to their horror Dulloho just calmly walks forward and claimed the figure's skull with the longbowmen staring at the bloody thorn wounds on Dulloho's chest without any explosive injuries whatsoever

"Game over" Dulloho shouted as he dashed at him with his friend's speed magic used as Dulloho cut the longbow in half and stab the figure's heart before twisting the bloody cleaver

"Dulloho…You killed them…" I muttered in horror as I saw the four's lifeless eyes stare back at me as Dulloho finished beheading the last corpse

"Yeah, they betrayed the Falce. That means it's fair game" Dulloho replied like it's no big deal before putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder before saying "Everyone will die eventually, but some will cause their own deaths like those traitors therefore shortening their lifespans"

"Ugh, You and your higher ups are sick and twisted human beings!" I spat out as I noticed him trying to behead me so I used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to send him into the stone wall making an imprint of himself

"Yep, I'm damn proud of it as well. Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering about several things, so follow me" Dulloho said happily as he walked out of his own imprint and walk away like it never happened

'He's definitely a crazy bastard' I thought as I followed him cautiously through the long and confusing path full of hallways and staircases filled with remains of the traitors who fell to the Falce's unforgiving retribution and the calm looks of regular Crypt Warder mages and members who observe the scene without any horror etched on their faces except a few looks of remorse and regrets and a few Exceeds standing here and there with similar expressions

'I suppose Exceeds can join a guild like this if they want..'

"W-why?" I asked solemnly, my emotions rising

"Mhmm" Dulloho mumbled as he continued walking as if he wants me to continue my line of questioning

"Why does your guildmates stand idly by as the Falce members killed each other in front of them?" I said while observing their emotions some more

"It's because it's an internal dispute, the regulars have no business intervening in affairs that are not theirs" Dulloho answered seriously as the bloody mess slowly get cleaned up by mages and Exceeds

"That's so cruel…" I said, happy that Fairy Tail doesn't operate or become like this even if they wronged me before I spoke louder

"Your comrades are alive! The Exceeds are alive too! Whether they've got Magic or not, the important thing is that they're alive! These are lives, dammit!" I shouted as my anger level has risen at the display of utter disregard for human life

"Look here, Salamander! This guild is very different than your old one, so stop complaining about things that are inhumane and cruel in your eyes and mind your own business!" Dulloho replied just as loudly making me even angrier

"No! Every life that exists here is precious, I won't stand idly by as you treat your own guild and faction like worthless and expendable pawns!" I shouted as I set my hands on fire and prepare to punch him

"YOU AND YOUR LIFE LOVING ATTITUDE SICKENS ME! WHY DON'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND BELIEVE THAT DEATH IS JUST A REGULAR THING JUST AS LIVING AND BREATHING!" Dulloho shouted back as he crouched and glared at me

Just as my burning fist nearly reach his back, a fist appeared out of a spatial rift and sent me flying into a wall before I felt gravity pull me up and hurl me at the other direction

"[cough] That teleportation bastard…But who was the one that sent me flying here?" I muttered as I got up from the floor before I noticed a massive crowd of Crypt Warder and Falce members occupying the large room that I'm currently in right now with a large circle at the center of the room with a few mages there and a small number of mages in the corner who are immobilized by medieval stocks which absorbs magic and gagged with cloth to prevent insults

In a span of twenty seconds, I found myself locked in a medieval pillory that appeared out of nowhere with my face and hands sticking out of the device "Well crap!" I muttered as I quickly found out that the pillory is reinforced and also absorbs magic before I continued to flail my limbs around like a moron in a vain attempt to get free

"Just stop struggling…I don't want a cute guy like you to suffer needlessly" I froze suddenly as I felt a pair of soft and delicate hands caress my face and torso while a tongue lick my left cheek making me tense up before another voice whispered in my ear "Or struggle some more and give me a reason to hurt you"

I flinched as I recognized her sadistic tone and I immediately stopped flailing around my limbs before staring at the crowd in silence as a loud and charismatic voice spoke out, the source being a young man with spiky blood red hair, blood red eyes with slightly yellow irises wearing a full darkonium armor set without the helm which isn't very bulky in order to maximize his movement and a red cloak with two F letters beside the other with an eyeball in the middle with the red tattoo of a coffin with a skull within a circle of bones located behind his neck

"My friends, hours ago members of the Falce has betrayed us and attacked us when our guard was down. But due to the combined efforts of those that are truly loyal to our cause, we managed to crush the majority of the dissenters and capture the remaining ones!" Sepulcho then used his index finger to point at those that are immobilized by medieval stocks, bound by magic resistant cuffs and muzzled with cloth

"This meeting is held to show the fate of those that survived to the rest of the guild. Let those that betray us, suffer dearly for their actions and their fates shall be decided by the Wheel of Fateful End" As he finished pronouncing the words, the Falce began to chant and praise the wheel as it rose from the ground

'By god, the Falce acts like some sort of a cult!' I thought with horror as Sepulcho activated the wheel which rotates quickly with over a dozen symbols constantly moving in tandem until the black crystal that is stuck above the circle before the circle stopped at the image of a human getting his head chopped off before Sepulcho pointed at a random traitor

As he pointed the victim, a young man with spiky black hair, having a red left eye and a yellow right eye with slightly grey irises wearing full obsidian armor reinforced with small amounts of adamantium which has a somewhat roman legionary look to it, dragged a bald traitor and placed him in front of the wheel in a kneeling position with the cloth already removed

"Any last words?" Sepulcho said calmly

"Two words, Fuck you!" The bald man shouted before the armored man kicked him and forced his neck to the ground roughly and then the armored man proceeded to use a type of magic that is all too familiar to me

'Requip: Executioner Armor' As I see his body emit a black glow, I shook in shock as I saw his appearance changed dramatically, he now wore a blood-soaked black cloth over his head that conceals his face, and a large black apron, tattered and soaked in blood, showing the physique of a power-lifter. He also has dozens of nails protruding from every few square inch of his exposed skin, including three very large hooks impaled into his back. His most notable feature, however, is his weapon: a very large and heavy axe with what appears to be an over-sized hammer opposite to the blade, attached with chains dripping with fresh blood.

'Holy hell, Erza got nothing that can top the horror that is this abomination!' I thought as I saw him raise his axe before swinging it down with ease, decapitating the poor bastard with one fell swoop before kicking the body away while Dulloho went forward to collect the head before rejoining the crowd making me shake my head as he once again show no respect to the dead before the executioner stood beside Sepulcho with his axe raised in a menacing manner

Sepulcho then activated the wheel with it landing at an image of a human without skin "Flaying it is then! Grant, you lucky bastard!" he yelled as the executioner dragged an ungagged green curly haired male with terrified eyes in just his boxers who struggled in horror at the mention of the method before getting his body levitated by an invisible force

"Stop it!" I screamed out as I eventually noticed that the female beside me was the one casting the spell and the implications of the method

"I can't, the killing blow isn't performed by me" the soft voice spoke out before an old man with brown eyes, nearly no hair with wrinkles all over his face wearing a black cloak and transparent gloves

"Flesh Needle: 360 Two Timer Needle Strike" Three hundred and sixty needles materialized in the air before piercing the green haired male like a human pincushion before one by one are slowly retracted, pulling his flesh and skin out of his body one by one making the male scream out in sheer agony until his voice box broke and his skinless body get dropped onto the ground before bleeding to death while his corpse gets dragged away by the Headhunter

"I can't watch anymore!" I screamed out, horrified at the methods before noticing that there is three females and five males left at the corner with all of them panicking and struggling like pigs to the slaughter as they saw their fellow traitors meet their end before I felt feminine fingers force my eyes open with a cruel touch

"Double Death Time! It's time to spin the wheel!" Sepulcho repeated in very high spirits as he noticed the crowd cheering and chanting even louder than before, the third symbol is a bull with a fire beneath it. I soon noticed how the method worked before I made a plan to save them as two males get dragged towards the circle

"Hands of Creation: Rusted Iron Bull! Hands of Creation: Fireplace!" Dulloho clapped his hands together, creating a bright rune in midair in front of his fingers before a rusty iron bull with a hatch that can both of them appeared in front of the two victims with a fireplace appearing beneath it as well

The executioner opened the hatch and forcefully stuffed the two in it making them grunt in utter discomfort before shutting the hatch and the flames start to engulf and heat up the rusty bull

Before they can burn, the flames quickly went inside my mouth therefore extinguishing the fireplace saving the two from a hot death

"My mistake, I have failed to prepare a precaution for this possibility [closes eyes while thinking] Tortuella, use any method you deem necessary to keep him from prolonging the execution via non lethal methods" Sepulcho said while grimacing at his own lack of foresight as the crowd started booing and prepare to attack me with everything they got until they heard his words

"As you wish, Sepulcho-sama" Tortuella answered with a grin before kneeling in front of me with her hands closing my mouth and eyes, "Now how should I proceed…" she muttered before licking my lips making me shiver

"Soooo…you haven't kissed anyone on the lips yet, huh. It's time to rectify that my little Salamander" she whispered seductively before I felt her tongue wrap around mine, I tried to push her away but I'm securely trapped by my current situation, I finally succumbed to my lust and returned it, making her moan with me

"[Sigh] Tortuella is such a shameless perverted sadist…" The soft voice said with a tone of annoyance as the voice continued to observe my current predicament at the same time as the screams of the two start up once more eventually ending with screams of mercy and the sudden silence that comes after that

"And the fate of the three girls will be…Servitude?!" Sepulcho yelled out in surprise as the wheel stopped at the image of a human being chained to another human's hands instead of a lethal fate as the whole room is engulfed in silence until Tortuella moved her tongue away from mine and stood up behind me

"Well, our new weapon will eventually need more tools to be even more effective…" Sepulcho said with disappointment in his voice while the crowd quickly stared at me, making me feel nervous as the three gagged girls stopped struggling and look at me with newfound hope and gratitude

I sighed and agreed quietly, fully knowing that it must be done to preserve the life of others even if it required being the served by others [essentially owning slaves] 'This probably isn't legal in Fiore or any other normal place [sigh]…'

Sepulcho cleared his throat therefore reacquiring the attention of the masses once more before spinning the wheel for the last time at this meeting before the wheel stopped and showed the image of a human with countless scars from knives

"Death by Slow Cutting shall be the last execution method!" Sepulcho exclaimed loudly making the crowd roar with excitement as Dulloho performed Hands Of Creation again, making dozens of knives fall into a pile around the circle while the three girls gets moved by gravity until they were moved to the spot beside my pillory while the unlucky remaining traitors get thrown into the circle, their stocks broken

The crowd cheered with excitement and happiness as Sepulcho bowed and shouted "MY FRIENDS, LET THESE THREE BE MY GIFT TO YOU!"

I just stared at the scene dumbfounded and horrified as the crowd equipped themselves with the knives as they performed slow mutilation on the three with their screams being drowned by the loud shouts of praises and chants of the grateful masses as the regular members of Crypt Warder watch the barbaric act with similarly dumbfounded expressions as they thought their Falce allies couldn't get even more savage

"Now your fate should be obvious Natsu Dragneel…" Sepulcho muttered as he walked towards me as a foreboding and fearful feeling surrounded me as I felt the lifeless stare of the executioner peering into my soul as well


	3. Partial Introduction and the Ritual

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs and ideas. Things may get graphic near the end so heads up.**

* * *

C3. Partial Introductions and the Ritual

'Whatever my fate is, I better make sure those three girls survive for much longer…' I thought as I saw his red and yellow eye stare into mine before he said something to the executioner "Rigormoure, free him and get the ritual chamber ready"

"At once, my lord" Rigormoure replied as he shattered my pillory and walked away as he Requipped back to his last armor

'How can Sepulcho earn Rigormoure's loyalty?' I wondered as Dulloho freed the three girls with reluctance before they take off their own gags and savored the air and then looked at me

"You three, pack up your belongings, you're all going to move in with him later and Dulloho…" Sepulcho said as the three instantly dashed towards their room in a cloud of smoke while Dulloho straighten his posture

"What is it? Do I have to behead someone?!" Dulloho asked with excitement building in his voice

"No, give him a short tour of our guild buildings, some of his future colleagues, and lead him to his room, you know which room I'm talking about…" Sepulcho answered with a hidden smirk as Dulloho's excitement disappeared and his fingers twitched as if he want to attack his own leader until a large axe went flying a few inches away from his face until it made a hole in the wall with minimal force

"Shit, I forgot!" Dulloho muttered loudly as he remembered that he won't be able to do anything while Rigormoure is close by

"And since Skolo and Vanus are idle, they shall accompany you as well" Sepulcho added before walking off into the distance

'At least true loyalty exists in an awful guild such as this' I thought with slight relief as Dulloho paled as a large portion of the wall collapsed and immediately looked at me before sighing

"Come on Salamander, follow me" Dulloho said before I saw two young boys with blood all over their bodies walk up to me, I blinked in confusion as I saw them both give us a salute

The first person is a slim and fair skinned, young boy with straight, dark hair. His blood red bangs are particularly prominent, covering parts of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has red eyes, slightly sharper teeth with two sharp fangs being easily noticeable and is wearing a vest bloody black vest and equally bloody black pleated shorts.

The second person is a slim and pale skinned, young boy with straight, dark hair. His white bangs are particularly prominent, covering parts of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting out sideways from the top of his head. He has yellow eyes and is wearing a bloody grey vest with bone decorations and grey shorts with pockets stuffed with bloody bones.

'What's wrong with this damn guild?! Guildmates killing each other, and now children participating in the bloody carnage?!' I thought with horror in my expression making my already pale complexion look even paler

"Uh, why are you both look very bloody?" I asked nervous hoping that their answer isn't what I thought it was

"The blood are from our kills…" Vanus answered while licking his own bloody face and smile as blood dripped from his red bangs

"They are fresh and certainly not our first…" Skolo continued as he wiped his bloody pale skin on Vanus's face who happily drank it with a smile on his face

"THUD!" I instantly fell on my knees with a loud thud and coughed

"These kids…They shouldn't have to kill anyone at their age yet…" I muttered in shock as I shakily got back on my feet

"Eh…It's not a big deal, my father told me that Posseilo killed a man when he was just born by forcing him to commit suicide with his own magic" They both said in sync making me stare at them in even more shock, horror and disbelief

"NEWBORN BABIES AS WELL?!" I screamed out with my eyes wide like dinner plates

"Is there actually anyone here that doesn't kill anyone else in their life yet?!" I asked with desperation clear in my voice

"Well…there are probably a few although they certainly won't be innocent for long…" Dulloho answered nonchalantly me groan in despair as it dawned on me that they might force me to kill someone in the very near future

'These murderers are even worse than Phantom Lord, Oracion Ceis, and Grimoire Heart! At least they don't go walking around killing almost everyone including their own allies and superiors!' I thought as Dulloho eventually lost his patience and proceeded to drag me across the guild buildings while explaining several places that looks and functions just like Fairy Tail except the gothic-religious stony look that the Guild Hall has among the other places as well like the medieval looking bar which looks like a pub as well

Until we reached a long and tall set of stairs that we walked up until we saw the balcony with an amazing view to the land of Enca with the distant mountains and lush green fields that are extremely distant to where am I standing now before I stare at the dreary and depressing scenery around the guild

"Dead trees, dead leaves, dead grass, and the seemingly lifeless natural art that is shown out there, I wonder if this place is cursed?" I muttered getting two chuckles from two males that are leaning at the side of the balcony railing staring at nature

"Heh, that's what they all say. Well met stranger, my name is Libritor Umbra" the first man said who is very tall and muscular with orange eyes his black hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead and this guild's tattoo stamped at his right eye while he is wearing a black vest and black combat pants with a large grey sniper rifle strapped to his back and two shiny black pistols strapped to his side holsters with bullets and magazines lying all over the ground beneath him

"And I'm Malric Schutter pleased to meet you" the second man said an even taller young man with black eyes who is wearing a similar black cloak with a grey mask that reveals his lower jaw which his Crypt Warder tattoo is also located and eyes while his head is mostly covered by the hood with a black long bow strapped to his back with dozens of arrows lying on the ground with the bullets

'At least there are some members that are poli-!' Before I can finish my thought, the two reappeared behind me with their weapons used to tap my back

"Reaction speed too slow, shameful…" They both said, making me freeze before Dulloho suddenly pushed me down the stairs until I'm sure I broke at least a dozen bones and dislocated my ribs from the fall

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" I screamed as my back hit the ground headfirst before the three of them reached down to the level of my supposed to be dead body

"DULLOHO YOU BASTARD! AHHH!" I screamed out as my blood strangely doesn't react whatsoever with the fall as Vanus and Skolo jabbed their twenty finger into my flesh to create a complex pink magic symbol appear, healing my injury, repairing my bones and rearranging my ribs in a matter of seconds

"What did you two do?!" I spat out as the pain went away as soon as it appeared and I immediately glared at Dulloho before knocking him down with a chokehold until he passed out from the lack of oxygen

"We completely healed you so…KICK HIM SOME MORE!" they said with a grin as they pointed at the knocked out Headhunter

"That felt strangely entertaining" I muttered as I kicked his unconscious body over and over before kicking him in the head for the last time before the two boys dragged me to the door of a dark room before a voice spoke out "Now where did I put my staff?"

"Fuck that shit, we're out!" Skolo and Vanus shouted as they quickly dragged me to the door of another room at the far side of the hallway

"Why the hell did you drag me over here?!" I shouted with those two staring back with dead and lifeless eyes making me cringe "You don't want to know what he does with his staff at times like that!" their shaking lips being proof of their truthful words

Before screams of pain and mercy, echo out of the closed door with the writing 'Tortuella' neatly written on the door, with our curiosity getting the best of us. We opened the door slightly and saw a young woman with long, purple hair with her bangs covering her purple eyes and she also has a slender, voluptuous figure and DD breasts wearing a full dominatrix outfit laughing hysterically at the screams of a man locked in an iron maiden while another mage collected the blood that pour out of the iron object which is in a very spacious room which should be called a torture chamber with a large bed, a wardrobe, and other miscellaneous objects that are used by females.

"Never mind then…" We muttered as we silently closed the door in fear, sweat and our rapidly beating hearts as we sneaked to another room which is located at several dozen rooms away from the deathtrap of a room

'I'll probably go mad in a crazy place like this if I stayed at the wrong place at the wrong time again or was it that fall?" I thought with my fingers twitching and my mind fresh with recorded male screams at the hands of a sadistic bitch especially the figure of said bitch

"This is our older sister's room" Vanus and Skolo said in unison as they opened the door until it's wide open, giving me an image I'll definitely remember for a very long time

Inside the room is pretty much standard stuff with two beds with tables, chairs, lampposts, wardrobes, cabinets and a bathroom among other things but those features is not what I am gawking at

What I'm gawking at is the sight of two naked young women who are currently masturbating at the sight of what I think is an erotic novella beside each other on the bed, fondling their own breasts and their free hand rubbing their clean entrance above their thighs while moaning with a shameless blushing and moaning expression on their beautiful faces

The one at the right who I'm sure is Marcia who is Vanus's older sister from the time at Tenrou Island, who is a young woman with long, black hair with red streaks and blood red eyes. She has a slender, fair skinned, voluptuous figure with DD cup breasts with what I see are hardened pink nipples while wearing nothing at all. And the other one is Shirasa who is Skolo's older sister and is a young woman with long, white hair and yellow eyes. She has a slender, pale white skinned, voluptuous figure with DD cup breasts with what I also see are hardened grey nipples while also wearing nothing at all.

After about thirty seconds, they finally noticed three pairs of eyes staring at them before Marcia quickly took a steel pipe under the bed for occasions such as this and hurled it right at our faces with enough for to send us crashing into the wall before we got up and rubbed our injured faces.

For some reason those two froze at the same spot looking below my face before I noticed that they were drooling and also blushing in silence with a look of lust before regaining their bearings. They immediately got up and hurled spears of sharp bones and sharp black solid matter before we scrambled to flee from the pissed off spear throwers until we passed countless hallways with full speed before smashing into a room full of orbs and ending up in a disgruntled heap

"And before anything else, those orbs you see are all decapitated heads!" Dulloho shouted with a grin while giving me the middle finger as all of the orbs in my line of sight faded and turned into morbid heads of his victims. The incoming shock, combined with what I had experienced in the past hour made me black out.

No One's POV

'Your room can wait, you bastard!' Dulloho smirked before dragging Natsu out of the door with his face scraping the floor until he reached a large chamber with a rune circle with Sepulcho, Rigormoure and several other members of Falce and he proceeded to toss Natsu's body into the circle as Sepulcho impaled Natsu's head with a red lyrium shard and a red lacrima shard as five corpses of unidentifiable origins were stabbed by Rigormoure and a pool of blood started to soak the circle before all of the mages started chanting in an odd language.

Soon a bright light appeared in the circle making Natsu's body twitch uncontrollably before a red explosion sent everyone flying into the walls while red crystals started to grow rapidly on Natsu's body in a short time span.

"Well-well-well, what an interesting development" Sepulcho said with a grin as the crystals consumed Natsu's entire body which also starts to pulsate brightly with it's red glow before his body got up in an inhuman manner and he suddenly started muttering nonsense

"We are here…We have waited…We have slept…We are sundered…We are crippled…We are polluted…We endure…We wait…We have found the dreams again…We will awaken…" Before he quickly lunged at Sepulcho with primal rage, only for black tendrils to pierce Natsu and nail him to the wall

"Are you sure, forcing his body to consume red lyrium and red lacrima at the same time is a good idea?" The source of the black tendrils said with a disturbed voice before he made even more black tendrils in order to keep Natsu from escaping the wall

"No, I don't. The thrill of the unknown excites me…" He answered as he observed the struggling dragon slayer roaring in pain while red lyrium claws appeared and covered his arms before cutting the black tendrils into small pieces before the claws turned into fists forcing Rigormoure to Requip into his Executioner Armor and repeatedly bash Natsu with the blunt part of the axe, knocking him down before the fists quickly transformed into blades and he quickly got up and get sent flying by a gravitational push into the wall

Sepulcho turned towards the shadow of the room and said "Ahrius, notify Raleigh Samson that we had procured an interesting specimen for the Earthland Branch of Red Templars" Ahrius immediately left the room as ethereal chains appeared from the fingers of a pale mage which forced Natsu to fall unconscious as it pierced his red lyrium infused body

"Excellent work, Posseilo" Sepulcho said with a smile as Natsu's body reabsorbed the red crystals and lied on the ground near the wall with slow breathing before he slowly approached the pale dragon slayer's unconscious body


	4. Start of an Invasion

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs and ideas. Reviews and Critiques are welcome, but flames are to be extinguished.**

* * *

C4. Start of an Invasion

"Is corrupting Natsu with red lyrium a good idea?" A pale man with spiky pale white hair which ends in a small pony tail behind his head and bright green eyes wearing black robes wielding a skeletal staff with a skull which is also glowing green glowing at the edge of it named Nezozo, said as he saw Natsu's pale body twitched slightly

"Yes it is, since Natsu's soul is already claimed by Posseilo back at Tenrou, any influence that the Red Templar's leader and the red lyrium itself have on the rest of the Natsu will be negated, and he will stay loyal to us even though we have to have him work for their interests as well" Sepuclho answered as he looked at the doorway of the chamber and saw the three girls that pledged complete servitude towards Natsu, peeking from the sides of the doorway while looking at him before sighing

"You three, bring Natsu to his room and introduce yourselves when we wakes up from his sleep" Sepulcho commanded, making the three nod and carry Natsu out of the chamber in a hurry

"Anyways, what does he gain from being corrupted by red lyrium and that red lacrima shard you gave him while his obvious weakness has been neutralized? Dulloho asked in confusion as another pale mage with white hair with one half being longer and is covering his left eye, bright yellow eyes wearing black robes with a white cross and his guild symbol located at his left shoulder, severed his ethereal chain link to Natsu and closed his eyes

"For starters, enhanced speed, strength, stamina and healing capability. The ability to 'sew' red lyrium deposits into the soil. The ability to create and expel red lyrium crystals at high velocity from his body and spew red lyrium in liquid form. He can also charge magical barriers, his "tell" being when he wring his head and writhe while his red lyrium-lumped backs pulsates " Sepulcho explained with Dulloho listening to every word before he continued "Posseilo, what was the state of Natsu's mind when your ethereal chains latched on to him?"

"Somewhat damaged and whisperless, Sepulcho-sama. And his emotions has drastically changed while retaining fragments of his true self"

"How so?" Sepulcho asked with curiosity as his mind started to create plans to use the emotions to his advantage

"He became more perverted, fearful and at times disliking Fairy Tail instead of fearing them, more willing to take lives, more interested in sinful pleasures of flesh, being more violent although he still values his comrades and friends and seeks to fight strong opponents as well" Posseilo answered before taking a breather

"Those traits will make it easier to control him as dangling flesh in front of his face is simple enough and exploiting his fear and dislike for Fairy Tail is even easier" Sepulcho said while nodding before turning to face the wall as a humanoid being that is completely made out of darkness appeared as if he went through the wall with ease that has red eyes and has a symbol of a mirror with a grey sun in the middle of his forehead

"Tyross, report" Sepulcho said as Tyross immediately kneeled in front of him, "Flesh Meister, Archaic Zeal, and Ivory Tusk has joined forces for a joint invasion of Crypt Warder, just as you thought. They will arrive at our location in approximately three hours from now" He said with his knee never leaving the ground while Sepulcho smirked "Notify the guild, it's time to repel an invasion" he shouted before whispering in Xdimoxu's ear who nods and teleported elsewhere as Tyross walked back into the wall

"Should I move in to intercept them, my lord" Rigormoure offered as his lord shook his head and replied "Now, where is the fun in that?" Making him nod in understanding as he made no further attempts to say persuade him

"So, those three guilds are finally making their move…" Dulloho said as his heart started pumping in excitement while a grin started to appear on his face before Posseilo said "Their combined might will not be enough to stand a chance against us Sepulcho-sama, in order to make thing more interesting…May I offer a suggestion?" "Sure"

"I propose we hold some kind of blood sport during the upcoming invasion…" Posseilo said

"An interesting idea, Posseilo. I like it!" Sepulcho said with a grin making Posseilo smile and give him a slight bow before leaving to prepare for the event while most of the occupants of the chamber left except Sepulcho and Rigormoure who were next to each other while staring at the inactive ritual circle

The room was shrouded in silence until a female voice spoke out from the shadows of the room "So you plan on using the project for your own devices while my general believes that Natsu is going to be loyal to him…" A young woman with blonde hair in pigtails and brown eyes wearing full templar armor with a sword pointed upwards with flames around it in the middle of a circle which also covered up her large bust, soon walked out of the shadows with a serious face and four red templar shadows which are red templars that has crystallized red lyrium bursting out of their backs with two large red lyrium spikes replacing their arms] following her out of the shadows as well.

"I'm afraid that you must disappear now, Sepulcho. Adieu" The woman said as the four Templars quickly surrounded Sepulcho and Rigormoure and prepared to impale them with their spiked red lyrium arms before Rigormoure's body suddenly emit a black glow before the four templar's got dismembered in a split second before falling apart

"H-how?!" said the woman in shock as she saw her comrades get slaughtered in a split second after Rigormoure's body emit the strange glow before holding her neck in pain as shade hands begun to strangle her from the walls before she collapsed with her helmet falling off as well, exposing her head

"Prepare her for interrogation and deal with the bodies" Sepulcho commanded as Rigormoure carried her body on his right shoulder before leaving as four black humanoid figures came out of the ground and dragged the limbs beneath the floor, leaving no trace of death

Meanwhile…

Natsu groaned as his eyes get accustomed to the sight of the ceiling before getting up and immediately saw three girls staring at him, making him shout in shock before calming down as he quickly recognized the three as the girls that survived the execution by becoming his new servants/slaves/tools. The three giggled before kneeling in front of him in unison before standing up afterwards.

Natsu then quickly looked around and saw the extremely spacious room that can hold around four people with the room having basic objects that girls have in their room while he saw a door which leads to the bathroom with another door that leads to the outside which is currently closed and two beds adjacent to his bed which he is currently sitting on while he saw a carpet and pillow on the floor

"Can you three introduce yourselves and stop acting like that around me" Natsu said as he started to check them out before mentally smacking himself

'What am I doing? I'm not a pervert! Although they look kinda nice…' Before he started to look at them again and picture them wearing less and less.

The first girl who stepped forward has long and somewhat messy grey hair, yellowish wolf-like eyes, D cup bust, grey wolf ears and her guild symbol located at the right side of her neck. She wears a white vest and white denim shorts with a hole in the back to let her grey wolf tail out. "My name is Lyca Howlenser, I was a Feral Claw member before I joined Crypt Warder and later the Falce and I can also use Wolf and Claw Magic"

"My name Fetzenna Enliter and I can use Wisp and Fire Magic" The second girl said as she stepped forth, she has blue eyes, short light yellow hair with bangs going down both sides of her face which is curled upwards slightly around the edges and a D cup bust, wearing a red tank top with light red shorts with her tattoo located on her left shoulder

"And I'm Lumia Lite and I can use White, Light and Holy Magic" The third girl said as she also stepped forth, she has brown eyes, long and wavy ghostly white hair with the edges turning pitch black which has a white flower hairpin near the front of her head with DD cup bust, wearing skimpy white top and a grey jacket and a metal cross necklace 'White based magic and the like? Oh well, she's pretty much the rare white sheep of this black herd, I suppose…' Natsu thought as he heard Lumia's words

Natsu drooled slightly before wiping his mouth and then saying "Feral Claw? Then why aren't you in that guild?"

Natsu instantly felt guilty as he saw her getting teary eyed for a moment before Fetzenna and Lumia put their hands on her shoulders making her calm down "T-they're gone, destroyed by dragons several years ago, m-my older brother died there and the few remaining members scattered to the four winds…Anglus has joined Azure Pyrata, Alakdan and Alacra joined Dune Dweller, Karcharia joined Harpy Wing, Vexcul and Viperia are in Crypt Warder[sniff] At least Viperia's alive, I don't know if there are any other survivors…" She said in sadness before the door opened with a slam

"Lumia! Fetzenna! Lyca! We came as soon as Tortuella told us!" The still nude Marcia and Shirasa said before the five hugged each other with tears as the person mentioned walked in while shaking her head 'These five care about their friendship way too much, I suppose Goulia, Bansiara and Dimellius are close friends with them as well'

Tortuella then started reminiscing about the past before coming up with a conclusion 'Guild Civil Wars really do strengthen the bonds of friendship…When they're not shattering bonds at least…'

"Natsu! We're both really grateful that you saved their lives! So if there is anything you want, just ask" Marcia and Shirasa said as they sat in front of Natsu while bowing, giving him a nice view of their bodies "A-anything?!" Natsu sputtered in surprise before blood started dripping down from his nose as his mind went even deeper into the gutter "But if you betray them!" the two continued as two deathly auras radiated from them making him shake in terror before their aura disappeared

Just as he was about to answer, a whip suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him towards Tortuella's side "Now-now don't screw with anyone just yet, Sepulcho wants you to go to the courtyard", Natsu groaned as she started to drag his bound body towards the courtyard as the two of them quickly dressed themselves with simple dresses that matched their hair color and followed them both alongside their three friends

At the courtyard…

"WHAT THE!" Was their reactions as they saw hundreds of their comrades have gathered alongside several dozen more of them standing at the balconies at the courtyard that now looked like a military base with lines of trenches and barricades with catapults, ballistas and other military fortifications with large lacrima projectors levitating above them with a podium which Sepulcho is currently standing on with his darkonium helmet on with Crypt Warder's flag flying proudly on a blood stained flag as he gives his guildmates a long speech with people bearing the symbols of Tech Gear and Majestic Tundra stood in the crowd

"When did all of these things appear?!" Marcia shouted in shock before she saw Dulloho refilling his own magic container by absorbing a green crystal beside the podium

"My god, I know his magic container is huge but this is absurd!" Lyca said in shock as she saw the once empty and plain spacious courtyard transformed into a makeshift war camp

"Get me out of this whip binding, I'm itching for a fight over here!" Natsu shouted, making Tortuella grin as she sent him flying as she unwrapped the whip, making him impale himself on the flag "Whoops"

"Natsu-sama!" The three of them yelled in worry before Dimellius used her magic to drop him on the ground safely before the three of them surrounded him

'Oh? Already fond of their master? I suppose saving their heads from imminent death is enough for such suffixes' Tortuella thought in surprise

"Gahhh…" Natsu groaned as the hole in his chest regenerated with red lyrium-lacrima/lacrium hybrid before being covered with his skin

"Your new weapon has impressive regenerating capabilities, Sepulcho-san" a man who wears glasses, white pants with black lines, white vest with black lines. He is bald, has red eyes, has a red scarab on his forehead, said with two large figures that wear white limiter coats with a red pair and a blue pair of metallic gloves infused with lacrima, complete with boots that are also white with black shoelaces. They also wear wrap-around sunglasses that include head-mount displays.

"I would say the same about your two Ivan's loyalty, Vinctus" Sepulcho replied with confidence making him smile with the praise

"My friends, Earlier, our shades have discovered a plot that could threaten our guild. The three guilds: Flesh Meister, Archaic Zeal, and Niger Arma has launched a joint invasion of our guild. My comrades, let us show them that even through years of inner turmoil and defeats, we still have the power! The power to survive and retaliate against those that seek to destroy us! My fellow brethren, Let's show them the might of our guild!" Sepulcho proclaimed which increased his guild's morale greatly before he started issuing orders

"How can he motivate the regular members if he's the leader of the Falce?" Natsu asked in confusion as he thought that the regulars want nothing to do or at least leaving them alone in all matters

"That is what the guild wants others to think" Dulloho answered while necromancers started to raise undead in large numbers as they started to fortify the trenches and the barricades

"In personal matters we may be divided but against all outside forces, we are united as one" Posseilo said, "It's also the most important rule in the Sin and Enca region that must be upheld above all else, which also allowed guild wars to constantly ravage the regions" Tortuella added before pointing at Natsu "And you must also uphold it, my dear salamander"

"Sure-sure no problem" Natsu answered, thinking that it's reasonably simple before seeing a person who bears the symbol of Majestic Tundra [A large tree which is surrounded by snowflakes] staring at him before he walked towards him

The young man has foaming eyes that emanates a ghastly yellow light, and a very bleached looking blonde hair that went slightly backwards, wearing a sky blue ski goggles, and a snowish white full ski suit with twin ice axes as melee weapons

"Why are you here?" Natsu said in curiosity while boy answered him with "Is it wrong to listen to my own leader while I am his follower?" Making the pale dragon slayer blink a few times before understanding his words. "LOOK OUT!"

They both quickly turned their heads towards the direction of the shout before they saw dozens of metallic balls that looked like they were launched from a great distance away from their position

The guild's gunners led by Libritor tried to shoot down the cannonballs but to no avail. The cannonballs then proceeded to blast the courtyard with wave after wave of cannonballs causing casualties to rise quickly all over the courtyard

Natsu's POV

'It was chaos…Everyone started to scramble as they noticed that cannonballs are coming straight at us'

I was shocked as many started to die around me as those that survived quickly used any cover available to survive while the bold few used their magic with mixed results against the cannon volley

Some were blown up trying to guard against it with only a couple of them succeeding, I saw Posseilo disappearing into nothingness while Xdimoxu simply avoided all of cannonballs with his teleportation, I also saw Rigormoure used his executioner's axe's blunt side to send a couple of cannonballs backwards as Tyross and his fellow shades just took the explosions without any harm while using themselves as shields to reduce casualties while I lost sight of the others as shouts and screams started to fill the air.

I started to look around in slight panic as I saw structures of bone, metal and earth rose up to protect the survivor's and more people started to die as the artillery fire continued relentlessly as I saw countless figures in the distance mobilized in massive numbers that is headed in our direction

I managed to locate my servants who are pinned down behind the podium as the podium just blew up with it's remains immobilizing them as well

Without thinking, I hurled myself forward until I was in front of them and stared at the direction of the approaching cannonballs like I have a death wish, putting my arms in a crossed position as I saw a cannonball heading towards my direction 'Is this it? Will I die once more to stray cannon fire?' Was thought in my mind as my lacrium heart beats furiously as the cannonball neared it's target before creating an explosion.


	5. End of an Invasion

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs and ideas. Reviews and critiques are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.**

* * *

C5. End of an Invasion

I looked on in surprise as my fingers twitched as if by instinct, made a wall of red lyrium rise out of the ground and take the explosion before I heard the sounds of explosions suddenly stopping.

Curious, I quickly hid behind the wall and peeked from the side of it making me gawk as I saw the cannonballs stop in midair as I saw Dimellius using her magic "Sorry, boys. It'll take much more than petty long ranged artillery to destroy us!" before she sent the cannon balls downwards and into the approaching hordes of iron clad soldiers that all looked the same

"Xdimoxu, gather anyone you can find and attack their main guild bases with everything you have. Rigormoure, intercept their elites that are trying to reach us from the northeast with Posseilo! Natsu, you and Rippen will lead the charge towards their artillery battery at the north! Everyone else will hold off their main force at the courtyard alongside Dralikh the guild master!" Sepulcho proclaimed as the lacrima projectors lit up and displayed the complete overview of the entire area with black circles being allied forces while white colored ones are enemies while everyone started to move towards their destinations while Xdimoxu teleported the people he gathered to his destination

"Why the hell do I have to listen to him?!" I shouted, wanting to do my own thing and kick their asses, one by one until they were unconscious

"What you want doesn't matter! What matters is that you carry out the order and enjoy doing it with your own way" Rippen said, unsheathing his ice axes and running off into the fray with several people following him before he used his ice axes and high speed to effortlessly dispose all that stood in his path

"Damnit!" I yelled as I knew in my heart that he's right before running after him, "Natsu-sama, we'll have your back!" Lyca called out before she transformed into a wolf and mauled a soldier with her friends assisting her

'So he still has his bold nature and I'm sure he still has his conscience. I'm going to have to rectify that…" Sepulcho thought as he raised his hand, making firing lines of gunners and archers form up in the balcony before he pointed his hand at the invaders which the firing lines fired at in unison

"Curse of Malevolence: Heart of Malice" He muttered as his hand glowed red before excreting a red gas which entered Natsu's nostrils with him being none the wiser as the gas fully entered his system

"Lyrium Shift: Shadow!" My arms transformed into blades of red crystal which I used to impale a soldier through the chest before sprinting into a squad before swinging my arms around like a whirlwind, drawing a torrent of blood from their wounds as I continued my assault until the squad collapsed due to blood loss before continuing my attack on the other soldiers until we reached a fair distance away from the guild courtyard

'Have I become a hypocrite?' I thought with my expression darkening slowly as I continued to take even more lives with little regret compared to my live loving past that was unwilling to murder others

With guilt overwhelming my mind, I suddenly fell on my knees after I beheaded another soldier "Killing others because I was manipulated…I am just as bad as Jellal when he was at the Tower of Heaven…My sins…I can't repent…Not like this…" Natsu looked upwards in silence as I he's in a trance while an Archaic Zeal mage walked up to him and prepare to end him with an soul severing sickle

No One's POV

"Come on Dragneel! Snap out of your pathetic state!" Rippen exclaimed as he plunged his ice axes into the mage's skull before pulling them out and then bisecting him with a horizontal slash. "Don't drown in regret and self-loathing as it will only end in your demise just like so many others!" He muttered as he offered his hand to the Salamander

Natsu snapped out of his trance and just stared at Rippen's glowing yellow eyes and slowly took his hand before getting pulled up by said hand. 'I suppose this is fate…I-what's this feeling?! Why does it hurt so much!?' Natsu thought as his eyes narrowed and red lacrium veins started to appear all over his body with a red haze coming out of his entire body as he suddenly screamed in agony

Rippen's eyes widened as he barely dodged Natsu's frenzied blades as he roared and tried to kill Rippen who dodged his blades with ease before running towards the artillery battery which is located on top of the hill with stone spike walls guarding it as it continued to fire

Rippen turned his head slightly and saw Natsu running at him while slaughtering those that got in his way without discrimination until he impaled himself on the stone spike wall

Rippen grunted in pain before using his ice axes to scale the wall with the spikes giving him more and more wounds '[grunt] Divine Hazard's human experimentation attempts are more painful than this! This is nothing!' He thought before landing on the hard ground as his wounds started to bleed and saw dozen of enemy soldiers looking at him while hearing the wall being ripped apart from the outside

"Well-well-well, Majestic Tundra's famed Waster" A muscular dark skinned man wearing orange goggles and full steel armor which exposes his face said as he finished constructing a large lacrima cannon made out of ivory which is pointed at him

"I'm so glad that Ivory Tusk's guild master know who I am" Rippen said with sarcasm making the man laugh loudly before looking at him with amusement

"Why wouldn't I recognize the one who had killed half of my guild because of his leader's paranoia!" He shouted as his subordinates surrounded the Waster and prepared to take him out

"Paranoia that discovered that you, Gnoss and your buddies are preparing to invade his guild" Rippen replied with a smile which made Gnoss frown before the stone wall crumbled

Upon hearing the wall crumble, Rippen immediately rolled to his left as Natsu charged forward into the Gnoss's subordinates

Rippen quickly got up and backed away until he was outside of the walls once more. Looking backwards, Rippen saw the Crypt Warder members and undead hordes that followed him and Natsu earlier in combat against the remaining soldiers that survived Natsu's trip up the hill and the rest of the chaotic battlefield that he can see from his current position

"Whoa! Now that's a nice view!" Rippen exclaimed as he saw nearly a hundred soldiers get launched up into the sky before being pierced by knives towards the east "Damn, Rigormoure is much more powerful than the last time I saw him" He muttered as he saw the corpses of the so called 'Elite' members of the opposing army land in a disgruntled heap before walking back in

"DIE MONSTER!" A soldier shouted before being stabbed in the lung by Natsu before he threw him into the cannon which blew up as the cannon ball hit the corpse

"S-so much…death…So many lives lost!" Natsu shouted in a crazed state before he pierced two more opponents before throwing them to the wall before destroying the cannons and then finishing off the remaining mages that tried to use Ivory Make on him with little success because they got killed before they can cast the spell

"Ivory Make: Tusk Barrage!" Gnoss yelled as tusks managed pierced Natsu's flesh as he tried to rip him apart. Natsu shouted as Gnoss managed to hit his knees with the tusks, making him collapse

"Farewell, monster. Ivory Make: Grave of Tusks!" Gnoss then shot twenty tusks made out of ivory at Natsu, which nailed him to the wall with several tusks in a RIP position which is lodged deeply in his abdomen

Gnoss then went in front of the immobilized dragon slayer with his right arm turning into an ivory mace while Natsu coughed up blood and his red lacrium enhanced body returned to it's normal state as he spewed liquid red lyrium at Gnoss's face making him scream before Gnoss's left hand with an ancient rune glowing is used to grip his throat.

Just as he was about to smash Natsu's head into fine paste, "Weapon Aura: Ice…" Rippen's ice axes glowed with a light blue hue before he threw both at Gnoss's head, making him collapse in front of Natsu as blood started to come out of the wound and his face became scarred beyond any recognition before Natsu crushed it with his foot

"FUCKING KILL STEALER!" Natsu screamed out as Rippen started to forcefully remove the tusks in the most painful manner possible

"Whoever lands the finishing blow, gets the kill. Even if he is a weak leader of an even phisically weaker group" Rippen answered before he dodged Natsu's punch and reclaimed his ice axes before exiting the wall for the second time

Natsu then angrily charged at him from behind, only for Rippen to simply sidestep out of the way and knocking him down to the ground with a chop to the neck before stabbing both of his wrists with his ice axes which is glowing bright blue again, freezing both of his arms which also prevented him to get up

"Natsu-sama!" Fetzenna yelled as she quickly ran to her master and melted the ice around his arms with her red wisps as her two comrades helped him up

Natsu attempted to attack Rippen once more only for the colored image of Sepulcho to appear in front of his face. Surprised at the image's sudden appearance, Natsu jumped backwards and into Lyca who kept him from falling down

"Sepulcho-sama! I didn't know you can perform Projection Magic!" Rippen said in surprise as Natsu recovered from his shock

"No, I can't. One of the Tech Gear's mages performed it for me" Sepulcho answered calmly, not even ashamed of admitting it, making Rippen nod in understanding

"Is Ivory Tusk's guild master dead?"

"Yes, he is. He was taken down quite easily"

"EASY?! He nailed me to the wall and nearly took away my head!"

"Then we were lucky that you made it out in one piece" As soon as the words left Rippen's mouth, Natsu tackled Rippen and repeatedly punched him with his flaming fists before Natsu screamed as he felt Sepulcho forcing the red haze to attack his body directly before Rippen knocked him off of himself

"Save your personal spats for later, there's still two guild masters and several hundred cannon fodder left" Just as Sepulcho finished his sentence, a massive explosion was heard which made everyone in the vicinity looked towards it's source

* * *

 **At the Eastern Field...**

"How does it feel to disappoint your lord, Rigormoure" A man with a grey blank mask said with a jacket as he used Blast Forte: True Explosion to wipe out all of Crypt Warder's ground troops that tried to approach him and send Rigormoure flying into a tree

Rigormoure answered him with silence before throwing six spears which the man blew up with a flick of his wrist, "No reply? Well then…." the man replied before seven figures emerged from the sidelines with piles of Necromancer-Undead corpses littering the clear field as well

He looked at the seven figures and saw that six among them has blank colored masks {brown, green, light grey, brownish green, white, orange} and lacrima enhanced armor which matches their masks while the seventh is a young boy with grey hair, green eyes and wearing a grey shirt and baggy black pants, nervously looking at him while his eyes kept darting back and forth from him and his comrades

"Vayne…So you're an Archaic Zeal snitch…"

"Rigormoure…I-I-" Vayne muttered while trembling before one of the masked figures put his hand on his right shoulder

"Stop shaking Vayne-san, you've chosen this so you've got to accept this"

"B-but I-I-"

'Rigormoure…' A voice spoke out in Rigormoure's mind, 'Show them your Dead Soul…' The voice continued making Rigormoure mentally nod, 'Yes, my lord'

Rigormoure then threw twenty spears at the eight Archaic Zeal mages forcing them to avoid it with their own magic

"Your turn, Malphas…" He muttered with another voice replied 'Finally, it's my turn to kill!"

His body then radiated a demonic aura before the ground beneath him trembled before a black glow emanated from his body before disappearing, revealing his new form

Most of his flesh turned black with two large crow-like black wings sprouting behind his torso as his feet turned into talons as his eyes turned like those of a raven, a yellow insignia that looks like an odd crow also appeared at his chest with yellow lines going below his torso until it ended at the bottom of his legs before he grinned and quickly flew towards the mage with a brown mask

The man, shocked at his transformation flung a massive monolith at him only for Rigormoure to slice the monolith with his great knife, before impaling him in the heart with his talons before flying into the sky with his hands charging up four lightning balls

"VAYNE! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM BEING ABLE TO USE TAKE OVER?!" The man with the grey mask shouted before blowing up the lightning balls

"I-I didn't know…" Vayne whimpered before hiding behind a tree, "Guild Master Cion! It's time for you and rest of your followers to die!" Malphas shouted while dodging explosion before shooting razor sharp feathers at him before a wall of granite rose up and defended Cion who clapped his hands before punching the ground making a massive explosion beneath Malphas using Blast Forte: Tower of Explosia

Malphas laughed as the explosion disappeared leaving moderate wounds before using his wings to block fire balls

"CONSUME HIS FLESH MY BRETHREN!" Malphas shouted as he flapped his wings creating flocks of crows that descended upon the orange masked man who tried to burn the crows only to be overwhelmed and eaten with his dying screams echoing throughout the field as explosions, sharp grass, roots and chains killed the crows

"Kato, NO! Earthen Layer: Pyre of Granite" the figure wearing the light grey mask said in a feminine voice making four long granite spikes impale Malphas successfully

"Is he dead?" The boy with the white mask said only for hysterical laughter to erupt behind the pyre after another glow emanated quickly there

"HOW DID HE NOT DIE FROM THAT?!" The Archaic Zeal mages shouted in unison before they saw Rigormoure reappear in front of the pyre with Malphas fading away like an illusion

'Zephyr…' 'You got it!' Rigormoure's flesh turned pale and his hair lost it's spiky shape as it became messy as a purple suit covered his torso and lower body with gold and green bracers covering parts his arms as black shorts appeared to cover his lower torso as strapped claws appeared at each of his hands

At the sight of Dead Soul: Zephyr, the granite mage and the man with a white mask screamed and approached him with murder in their eyes as granite tigers rushed at him

"Time Art: Clock Stop! Mila, now's your chance!" An image of a clock appeared in front of the white masked mage as the hands of the clock stopped and forced time around Zephyr to halt as the granite tigers prepared to slash him

"Hrkkk!" The clock suddenly shattered as Zephyr's claws impaled the time mage's back, "Fool, You're not the only one who can use time" He whispered as the time mage's skin decomposed and turned into bones and dust as Zephyr took his claws out and walked towards Mila while murmuring

"Vayne, Rizan and I, Grasid can take him out together!" The boy with green mask said with Vayne shaking his head slowly as tears came down his cheeks

"I-I can't…" Vayne cried out before Grasid and Rizan went close to him, confused. "Why?" They both asked before chains erupted out of Vayne's palms and went through their heart. "V-Vayne…" They coughed out as blood exited their mouths and their bodies tried to use grass and roots to remove the chains

"I knew they would kill me when they found out, but…" He struggled for words, releasing a sharp breath. "I think I realized that I would rather die because I betrayed Falce, than live because I betrayed you guys." Vayne cried out as the chains went back in his hands as they gave him understanding looks before dying

Vayne started to cry louder as he killed them both before using chains to propel himself away from the field with guilt and self-loathing consuming him

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED ALMOST EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!" Mila screamed out as she ran towards the murmuring Zephyr as granite animals and spikes wildly materialized all around her as her hands turned into granite axes which she moved to chop him

Seconds from reaching him, Zephyr halted time and slashed Mila's torso vertically before the granite objects structures shattered as Mila muttered with her last breath "F-father C-cion…"

"I-I lost everyone…" Cion muttered as he fell on his knees and felt stared at the corpses of his guild's best members while Zephyr returned to his normal self and approached him with a great knife in hand

"Retribution has come to those that betrayed my lord" Rigormoure said as he prepared to swing his weapon to behead him with a single clean swipe

"Everything is my fault…I've chosen to forsake our old bond with Crypt Warder and join the Heavenly Order Alliance…I've risked my guild for a chance to prove that we're the best guild in Enca…I truly am a fool…will everyone accept me for my deeds in the afterlife, I wonder?" Cion muttered as he closed his eyes as the moon started to rise in the sky

"Mila…Kato…I hope you both are happy together in the afterlife…" Cion muttered as tears went down his mask before his head was freed from his body

* * *

 **Back at the path near the Artillery Battery...**

"Requip and Take Over?!" Natsu shouted in utter shock as Rippen stared in shock as well, "Well, he does have one more magic that he had from birth…" Sepulcho replied making their jaws drop as he snickered before he cleared his throat

"Xdimoxu has told me that the three guild's bases are ransacked and the third and most powerful guild master has been slain by Acacia, Dimellius, and himself. " Sepulcho continued as Rippen muttered under his breath "For a guild that has huge amounts of cannon fodder, it's amazing that they have a powerful guild master"

'This guild war-invasion or whatever is definitely more life threatening than that skirmish with Phantom Lord. More people are involved. There are four guild masters involved compared to two of them. If things this violent will happening in the future, I think I'm going to enjoy my time here and with a lot of powerful people here as well' Natsu thought before smirking with excitement

Natsu ignited his fist on fire before declaring "One of these days, I'm going to give at least two of them a beating!" Making Sepulcho, Lyca, Fetzenna and Lumia shake their heads as Rippen chuckled darkly

"To get you started, just avoid Acacia and you should not kick the bucket too quickly" Rippen said with a smirk, Natsu roared in anger and tried to attack him again only for his slaves to hold him back with a lot of difficulty

"So, what now Sepulcho-san?"

"Since the invasion has just ended and there will be a burial ceremony tomorrow…Everyone is allowed to do anything they want tonight, I suppose" Sepulcho answered before the image disappeared and Rippen walked away into the ruined artillery battery area before disappearing from Natsu's sight

"I guess we should go back now" Natsu said with the three nodding before leaving the area as fleshy sounds were starting to be heard in the ruins as nearly a dozen figures that looked like Rippen just more scrawny looking entered the ruins and made the sounds even louder which made the four start to run out of there


	6. The Full Moon Rises

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OCs and ideas. Reviews and critiques are welcome but flames are to be extinguished.**

* * *

C6. The Full Moon Rises

As they walked down the path, Natsu shivered in disgust as he remembered the sounds that were made by Rippen and his entourage "Ungh…J-just what is he doing in there that can make such disgusting noises"

"Wish I knew, Natsu-sama" Lumia said while sweating coldly alongside her two friends before looking at the sky.

"Oh, it's a full moon…" Natsu muttered as he looked at it before he heard growls coming from Lyca.

"Oh no" Fetzenna muttered as she took a step back while she saw Lyca's eyes turn more feral-like and her nails sharpened before she ran off on all fours.

"Dammit, It's that time of the month again. I should have prepared for this…" Lumia said in self-loathing as she saw Lyca start to feast on a corpse before letting out a loud howl.

Natsu, Fetzenna and Lumia immediately ran to catch up to her, only for them to witness her summon four spectral wolves which turned back to face them, Lyca then continued to run towards the guild courtyard with her speed increasing steadily.

"I'll deal with these beasts, just catch her!" Natsu exclaimed before they both nodded and ran ahead as he launched red lacrium shards at the wolves.

"Lyrium Shift: Waster!" Natsu shouted as red lacrium axes came out of his hands before he grasped the weapon's handles 'Hopefully Rippen won't mind if I use his title, heheh'

Natsu's POV

One of the wolves growled and pounced at me before I jumped to the side and kicked it before blocking another wolf's claws while I saw the other two charging from behind me.

I grimaced as the wolves bit my back before I forced several lacrium spikes out of my back which impaled both wolves. I quickly forced the wolf in front of me back before I swung both of my axes at it's head, piercing it's spectral flesh before I saw the wolf slowly revert back into magic before entering my axes.

'Did I just absorb the wolf?' I thought in surprise before I threw my axes at the last wolf who quickly dodged it before I quickly punched the ground and made a long red lacrium spike stab the wolf before it faded into nothingness.

'I wonder if I can use the wolf that I just absorbed.' I quickly reabsorbed the axes before I made a magic circle appear in front of me, two red spectral wolves jumped out of the circle and licked my hands 'I'm so going to abuse this magic absorption ability!' I petted the wolves before they both disappeared as I started to run towards the same direction the other three were running towards.

After several dozen minutes has passed, I reached the Crypt Warder courtyard and I gaped at what I saw. Miniature mountains of jewels littered the courtyard while the military fortifications had disappeared, leaving a somewhat empty courtyard with dozens of Crypt Warder members sitting on the ground as green energy exited their bodies and went into the ground before they all stood up and started to loot the miniature mountains and move the jewels into the guild.

I made my way past the masses and found Dulloho leaning against a dead tree while piles of decapitated heads litter the dirt around him. He spotted me and waved mockingly at me.

"So, you're still alive. I thought you died again, fighting your weak enemies" Dulloho said before I scoffed "And here I am. Still up and talking to a disgusting mage who likes keeping decapitated heads around him like it's a sick fetish"

He snarled and gave me the middle finger before I heard Posseilo shout at the distance which made me look in his direction, I regained my focus moments later and prepared to attack the Headhunter who sheathed his knife, making me look at him in confusion.

"Go get your jewels" He said with a calm tone, only for me to look at him blankly before he continued "You idiot, did you not notice this entire invasion is considered as Blood Sport by Posseilo and he asked the souls of our ancestors to cast a spell which kept track of everyone's kills"

I blinked before noticing Lumia and Fetzenna fighting a feral Lyca at the guild's balcony 'I'm sure they can handle her, after all it's just two on one'.

"From this angle it looks like a massive mausoleum" I muttered, noticing the uncanny resemblance between the guild's exterior with a fancy building for dead people.

"Actually it was one, once" Someone said, from behind the tree before I felt jewels hit the side of my face. I pocketed all of the jewels before looking at the source, only to see a blue wisp levitating before using telekinesis to move the remaining jewels into the guild building.

"And now…" Dulloho said as he approached me menacingly before I heard a slashing sound before a large gash appeared on his chest, making him wince. "Wha?!" I shouted in surprise before I heard a loud voice shout out "It's the Lunar Crescent Assassin's Guild!"

I swerved my head in surprise and saw people, clad in white suits and masks attacking everyone in the courtyard. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN HERE?!" A random mage yelled out before he was silenced by an assassin.

It happened so quickly, many people in the courtyard quickly got cut down. I grimaced as I saw the one sided slaughter before I decided to hide at the treetop of the leafless tree.

"Are you a coward, Salamander?" The same voice from before, spoke out, I looked downwards and saw Tortuella shaking her head before throwing a dart at me which barely missed my throat by several inches as it hit the tree.

"Get down and start killing or I'll make sure that the next dart will hit you" She continued with a smile before she used a whip to drag an assassin towards her before she used the dart to pierce his mask and delivered a kick to his gut.

While she was busy, I quickly surveyed the courtyard and saw that Sepulcho is absent and so are the majority of the Crypt Warder mages that I know 'Where the heck did they all go?!'

I soon saw an assassin approaching the dead tree before I jumped on him with lacrium spikes jutting out of my arms which pierced his back before I launched the remaining spikes at another enemy.

"This is not good..." Posseilo mumbled, spotting Vanus and Skolo leading most of the remaining mages into the guild while less than an eighth of defenders still remain at the courtyard.

I gaped as I saw him possess an assassin with his right hand before he used his other hand to create an ethereal hole in the sky, a wisp exited the hole before dropping down to his height, he then gave Dulloho a blank look with a creepy smile which made him nod slowly before running towards him while avoiding the fighting in the area as a spectral sphere entered his head.

"Hands of Creation: Physical Recreation of the Once Living Being!" He yelled out before I saw a pale skinned woman with long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns materialize in front of the Headhunter.

'Wait…Isn't she the pink haired woman that tried to kill Erza and died with those two Trinity Raven weirdoes while trying to escape the destruction of the Tower of Heaven' My eyes soon stared at her currently nude body, savoring the beautiful sight before a white and slightly loose kimono with flame and skull motifs covered her body.

The wisp entered the body as soon as soon as my eyes saw an odd looking blade appear beside her. Her eyes suddenly open before she grabbed and swung the blade.

I just stood slack jawed as I saw Dulloho's head instantly get separated from his neck while the dead tree was sliced horizontally before falling over, Posseilo ducked just in time to avoid the slash before Ikaruga ran in a random direction with an extremely confused look on her face, slashing every opponent in her path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT, SALAMANDER?!'

"I-I…'

"STOP STAMMERING LIKE A BUFFOON AND CHASE IKARUGA NOW!"

I quickly stopped stammering as I heard him say her name, I looked at him in confusion and opened my mouth once more "How did you know her name?!"

"I accessed her memories while she was still just a soul" Posseilo said in an impatient tone before I felt him enter my body and force me to move like some sort of puppet.

'What's this? I-I can't control my movements'

'Calm down, Salamander'

'CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE BECOME SOMEONE ELSE'S PUPPET!'

'You do have a good point' Posseilo mentally answered before he made me run at the direction of the currently fleeing Ikaruga. As I was forced to act against my will, I heard Tortuella shout at someone in the distance "I have never tortured an angel before. This is going to be soooo much fun!"

'An angel?!' I tried to turn my head in vain before quickly giving up knowing that I will not be able to break out of his possession.

'Yes, a two winged angel to be precise'

'But what's an angel doing here?'

'To assassinate us, of course"

'Who the hell did you piss off to get an angel to come after you guys?!' Possilo stayed silent as I mentally shouted at him before I noticed that we were entering an extremely large labyrinth, suddenly my vision changed and then I saw the colored silhouette of Ikaruga mowing down hordes of dark silhouettes

'There she is!' Posseilo mentally said before I walked past the corpses of the labyrinth's denizens while my normal vision returned to me.

After the last undead was slain, Ikaruga turned around and saw me looking at her before she said "May you tell this lost soul where she is?"

'If only she knew that she was one several minutes ago…'

"You're currently at Deadstone Labyrinth which is located in Southern Enca" He said, using my mouth to convey his words before she narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her blade. She slashed the air and severed my nerves before I collapsed on my knees.

"That's not the truth" She said calmly, fully believing that she is still near the vicinity of the destroyed tower and not anywhere else.

"But I'm telling you that you're in Enca!" I yelled out, angry that she isn't accepting my words.

"Enough, If you won't tell me the truth then I shall beat it out of you" Ikaruga said before performing Garuda Flame.

I managed to open my mouth and lean forward to consume the flames before falling flat on my face because of my severed nerves '[sigh] Do I have to do everything myself?' A spectral creature with claws and tendrils then came out of my body and roared as Ikaruga's eyes narrowed before performing Yasha's Empty Flash.

The spectral creature's red lyrium tendrils and limbs were instantly sliced off before it quickly regenerated before my body glowed red as red lacrium started to reinforce my flesh while the beast's tendrils impaled the skeletal corpses, possessing them before forcing the remains to attack her en masse.

Ikaruga easily dispatched most of the possessed bodies and performed Eagle Gale, blades of wind materialized and cut down the remaining skeletons like wheat to a scythe.

'This will hurt a little' Posseilo whispered before I screamed on top of my lungs as I felt my entire body radiate with red lacrium.

"Lyrium Shift: Behemoth!" I screamed out before the lacrium violently expanded and covered my entire body, my right arms was turned into a large curved blade of red lacrium while countless red lacrium spikes jutted out of my torso.

"One does not simply gain abilities such as that naturally" Ikaruga muttered in a curious tone as she saw my transformation occur before I created lacrium walls to trap her. She easily shattered the walls with her blade and ran towards me.

'DAMN THAT MUGETSU-RYU!' Posseilo exclaimed before forcing me to spew a stream of liquid red lacrium which she avoided with ease.

I roared before swinging my right arm at the approaching swordswoman who dashed forward and sliced my arm with a single strike, I screamed in pain as Ikaruga dismembered a large portion of the limb before I heard Posseilo said "Gotcha!"

A large red lyrium hand materialized out of my side and instantly grabbed the unsuspecting swordswoman before slamming her into the ground with as much force I can muster, I quickly sowed red lacrium into the ground and drained her magic container until it's bone dry after noticing that she is knocked unconscious by the impact.

Posseilo exited my body and stared at Ikaruga and muttered "Tie her up, Salamander. She must not be able to make a run for it a second time"

"How can I?! She severed my nerves!"

"Right, my mistake" Posseilo said before he entered Ikaruga's body. "Can't you do that before she decided to slash the crap out of me?!" I yelled out before he pointed Mugetsu-Ryu at me and muttered "It wasn't as entertaining to watch you get hurt because of my own incompetence"

"You bastard! If I'm not paralyzed right know, I'll get up and kick your ass!" I shouted, enraged with the amount of pain I was forced to endure because of him and my current paralysis. I forced all the red lacrium in the area to return to my body, trying to repair my nerves only for me to discover that it did nothing other than to clean the area.

"Sure-sure" She said dismissively before he dragged my body out of the labyrinth and into the entrance of the corpse ridden courtyard, seeing the current state of the courtyard he dropped to the ground and hid behind a fallen pillar.

"What did you see?" I asked. Already calmed down from my painful experience. I stared at her face, hoping to see an expression which could tell me about what is going on at the other side of the fallen pillar.

Loud screams suddenly filled my eardrums before I felt Ikaruga adjust my position until I was able to see the source of the screams. I instantly regretted trying to see anything in the first place.

I saw an extremely fearful-looking Vayne chaining the angel from before as Tortuella used a rusted broadsword to slowly slice up his wings with the most deranged face I have seen on a human female.

After both his wings are cut off, Tortuella immediately summoned an iron maiden and crushed him within it while enjoying his screams of pain before he fell silent. Vayne then fell on his knees, quickly vomiting out his last meal before he scampered away from the maiden.

"D-did s-she just…" I stuttered out, shocked at her actions, thinking that I can never match her level of brutality and sadistic methods of ending others unless my sanity is seriously unstable.

"Yep, she murdered a holy creature in cold blood so avoid pissing her off or you'll suffer a similar fate as that poor angel in the not so far future" Posseilo answered with a feminine smile which made me even more uneasy about the whole thing before he dragged me past the deranged sadist who is currently giggling before walking towards another direction.

She stopped at the entrance of the guild building and remarked "That's a lot of dead assassins". I quickly nodded, seeing corpses piled around the inner doorway before I saw Sepulcho, Rigormoure, Vanus, Skolo and Vinctus with his bodyguards walking towards us in a calm manner.

No One's POV

"Natsu, who is this person?" Sepulcho asked calmly, staring at Ikaruga who is currently possessed. "It's just Posseilo" I answered, not surprised that he didn't recognize his own subordinate in another person's body. She then curled up in the corner of the hallway, depressed by his words.

"Posseilo, what is the situation outside?" Sepulcho questioned, snapping the male out of his depression.

"The fighting has ended and all of the assassins are dead" He said in a matter of fact tone which prompted him to look at the possessor questioningly. "Did you see their leader's corpse?"

"…N-no, I didn't see anyone except a tortured angel and a ton of dead bodies which doesn't match the leader's description"

"Who is their leader?" Natsu asked with a confused look before Vinctus answered. "His name is Epeis Unaire the fifth highest ranked member of the Order of Shimmering Blades and you are a simpleton for not knowing their leader"

"Yes, blame the stupid foreigner" Vanus mockingly said before Skolo continued "He clearly has no idea about what is going in the world outside of his own region so he really is a stupid and ignorant one"

Natsu quickly glared at their direction before he opened his mouth, fully intending to make them meet their maker by spewing out a stream of red liquid into their faces before everyone heard a loud laugh rang out across the hallway and the surrounding area which attracted the attention of multiple lesser guild members.

"Show yourself!" Vinctus yelled out while both Ivans started to look around before a tall and slightly feminine man with bleached yellow hair swept to one side and platinum eyes who is wearing a kimono with a crescent motif and wielding two white tachis with a golden hilt, appeared in the middle of the courtyard beside an unconscious and heavily injured Tortuella.

"Fool, as an assassin, showing yourself to the enemy is a very flawed action" Vinctus said which made Epeis smile and slightly tilt his head "Yes, I'm quite aware of that. You can thank the insults of the two younglings which are quite amusing in my perspective for my visible state"

As soon as he spoke the words, over a dozen guild members emerged from the guild entrance and tried to kill him. Epeis quickly reappeared in front of one of them before performing a cross slash which instantly killed the target before systematically slashing the rest of them with multiple slashes.

Vanus and Skolo blindly charged into the fray only for them to be quickly knocked out by the hilt of the blades before the Ivans charged forward with a gauntlet encased fist covered in fire.

Epeis jumped on the fist and kicked the Ivan in the face before performing a backflip as the other Ivan tried to punch him with ice gauntlets.

"Your bodyguards are just a bunch of talentless brutes…" Epeis muttered as he impaled the attacking Ivan's head with his blade before appearing above Rigormoure with a downwards slash. A shield appeared in his hands before he blocked the slash, Epeis then used the momentum to pierce the shield only for him to fail and get sent flying into the chopped down tree trunk by his shield bash.

The remaining Ivan charged forth and prepared to pummel him with his fire gauntlets before he was dismembered by Epeis, he then quickly avoided Ikaruga's slashes before his blade sent a wave of lunar energy at her which she sliced with ease.

Sepulcho simply observed the battle as he also saw Vinctus shaking in rage as he saw the corpses of the two Ivans "Those two were simply outmatched, there is no reason for needless anger"

"OUTMACTHED?! THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO TAKE HIM DOWN WITH EASE NOT FALL LIKE CANNON FODDER!" Vinctus screamed, Sepulcho shook his head as he saw an awed Natsu who is simply watching the lone lunar swordsman singlehandedly holding back the defenders.

Rigormoure took a step back before throwing a javelin at Epeis, he simply stepped out of the way and reappeared in front of him before he dodged a blade slash. "My-my-my, such lack of talent…" Epeis mocked before Rigormoure equipped his Executioner Armor and tried to attack him with his axe.

The lunar swordsman quickly avoided the axe before he used Lunar Hand: Materialization to create a lunar hand which grabbed Vinctus before pulling him towards him. Ikaruga severed the lunar hand and proceeded to attack him.

After parrying several slashes, Epeis looked at his blades in horror as it shattered before Posseilo partially exited her body and tried to possess him. Upon seeing Posseilo, Epeis unleashed a wave of lunar light which sent Ikaruga flying into the guild wall with Posseilo spiritually burned in the process.

Epeis then looked up into the moon before muttering gibberish, white runes appeared all over his body before two arms wrapped around him which made the runes disappear. "I-I can't m-move!"

Natsu looked on in shock as he notice Dulloho bind Epeis with a skull on his neck instead of his head, Vinctus quickly walked up to the two and handcuffed Epeis with magic sapping chains before Dulloho wrapped his limbs with half a dozen chains before bashing his head with the blunt part of his knife.

"I'm part Dullahan so it's easy for me to survive being decapitated" Dulloho answered as he saw Natsu staring at him.

"Posseilo, bring him to his room. Let him recover from his paralyzed state" Sepulcho ordered before Ikaruga walked up to the pale dragon slayer and picked him up.

Ikaruga then carried Natsu towards his room, Natsu noticed the sheer number of assassin corpses that littered the guild "Why is there so many dead bodies?"

"This guild has four entrances which means that there are also a lot of assassins that entered through the other entrances as well as the main one." She said before they reached his room. She dropped him on his bed before leaving the room.

Natsu groaned as he still can't feel much of anything in his body before noticing that he's the only one currently in the room. 'I wonder if those two won the battle?'

Minutes later, he saw Lyca walking in the room with Fetzenna and Lumia whose eyes are glazed over with a white gleam and bite marks which are clearly seen 'S-she defeated them both and brainwashed them?!'

Lumia closed the door before joining the encirclement of Natsu before inhuman sounds were heard through the door which kept increasing in volume.

At the same time…

Sepulcho entered a chamber and knelt on the ground as two wisps appeared in front of him. "The attacks has been dealt with, old masters"

"And how did your weapon perform?"

"Surprisingly well considering he survived the invasion and the guild raid which isn't too surprising since you told me to either convert or eliminate him at Tenrou"

"Sepulcho, make sure that you can deal with the repercussion of the destroying three guilds and murdering a majority of another guild"

"I will" Sepulcho stated before leaving the room with a smile before he heard sounds coming from Natsu's room 'I don't want to know what is going in there' He quickened his pace and walked out of the hallway as quickly as he could.


End file.
